lrcufandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RealGameTime/Costumes
Plants vs Zombies: 10th Anniversary Edition Mini-games * ZomBotany * Wall-nut Bowling * Slot Machine * It's Raining Seeds * Beghouled * Invisi-ghoul * Seeing Stars * Zombiquarium * Beghouled Twist * Big Trouble Little Zombie * Portal Combat * Colum Like You See 'Em * Bobsled Bonanza * Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick * Whack a Zombie * Last Stand * ZomBotany 2 * Wall-nut Bowling 2 * Pogo Party * Dr. Zomboss's Revenge * Buttered Popcorn * Heavy Weapon * Heat Wave * BOMB All Together! * Homerun Derby * Air Raid * Zombie Trap * Vase Breaker * Going Nuts * Sunny Day * Unsodded * Big Time * Sunflower Power * Balloon Parade * Lowdown * Grave Danger * Can You Dig It? * Dark Stormy Night * Bungee Blitz * Last Stand (Day) * Last Stand (Night) * Last Stand (Fog) * Last Stand (Roof) * Squirrel Search Achievements * 20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. * Alive and Planting - Get 40 flags in Survival Endless. * Ask Me About Mustache Mode - Enable Mustache Mode * Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. * Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the Mini-games. * Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. * Book Learner - Fill out the Almanac. * Chilli Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos. * Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! * China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. * Close Shave - Win any level after all 5 Lawn Mowers have been used. * Crash of the Titan - Defeat your first Gargantuar. * Cryptozombologist - Discover the Yeti Zombie * Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. * Diamond Beghouler - Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled. * Disco is Undead - Hypnotize a Dancing Zombie * Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. * Enlightened - Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants. * Explodonator - Blow up 10 full sized zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. * Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. * Good Morning - Complete a daytime level by planting only mushrooms and Coffee Beans. * Gotcha! - Find a Gargantuar in its vase using a Plantern in a game of Vasebreaker. * Greenfingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size. * Grounded - Complete a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. * Hammer Time! - Kill a total of 10 Gargantuars using mallets in Last Stand: Endless. * Home Lawn Security - Complete Adventure Mode. * Immortal - Survive 20 waves of pure zombie ferocity. * I, Win - Win all 9 I, Zombie trophies. * Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a Lawn Mower. * Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single Lawn Mower. * Lucky Spin - Get 3 diamonds in Slot Machine. * Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon in every lane. * Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. * Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants, including plants from Crazy Dave's shop. * Nobel Peas Prize - Get the Gold Sunflower Trophy. * No-Cob-No-Explode - Play Last Stand without planting any Cob Cannons. * No Fungus Among Us - Complete a nighttime level without planting any mushrooms. * Nom Nom Nom - Stop the horde using only the Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Chomper on any level. * Peking Express - How fast can you dig your way to China? * Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins in a row on a single level without letting any disappear. * Photosensitive - Beat a Night level without picking up any sun. * Pool's Closed - Complete a Pool level without using water plants. * Popcorn Party - Defeat 2 Gargantuars with corn cob missiles in a single level. * Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only explosive plants to kill zombies. * Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies or more with a single Wall-nut. * Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. * Shooting Star - Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie arrives. * Shopaholic - Go trunk diving and spend at least $25,000 on Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. * Smarty Branches - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to at least 100 feet. * Smashing! - Win all 9 Vasebreaker trophies. * Soil Your Plants - Plant your first 10 Peashooters. * Sol Invictus - Complete Last Stand with 2000 or more sun remaining. * Sproing! Sproing! - Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. * SPUDOW! - Blow up a zombie using a Potato Mine. * Still Standing - Complete all 5 Last Stand levels. * Sunny Days - Get 8000 sun during a single level. * The Complete Zombie - You've won every trophy, climbed every mountain, defeated every zombie, planted every plant, and obtained all achievements. Congratulations! * The Stuff of Legends - Complete 15 flags in Last Stand: Endless. * Towering Wisdom - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 feet. * Undead Space - Grow your pile of zombies into outer space. * Versus vs. Versus - Go on a 5 game winning streak in Versus Mode. * Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. * Where the Sun Don't Shine - Complete the first "I, Zombie" level with 1000 sun remaining. * ZFF's 4 Evr - Bowl a winner with a friend in Co-op Bowling. Shop * Extra seed slot seven - $750 * Extra seed slot eight - $5000 * Extra seed slot nine - $20,000 * Extra seed slot ten - $80,000 * Pool Cleaner - $1000 * Garden Rake - $200 * Roof Cleaner - $3000 * Gatling Pea - $5000 * Twin Sunflower - $5000 * Gloom-shroom - $7500 * Cattail - $10,000 * Spikerock - $7500 * Gold Magnet - $3000 * Winter Melon - $10,000 * Cob Cannon - $20,000 * ZomBotany - $10,000 * Mini-game Pack 1 - $50,000 Contains Zombiquarium, Column Like You See 'Em, and It's Raining Seeds. * Mini-game Pack 2 - $50,000 Contains Portal Combat, Beghouled, and Slot Machine. * Mini-game Pack 3 - $50,000 Contains Wall-nut Bowling 2, Seeing Stars, and Bobsled Bonanza. * Mini-game Pack 4 - $50,000 Contains Invisi-ghoul, Last Stand, and ZomBotany 2. * Mini-game Pack 5 - $50,000 Contains Beghouled Twist, Buttered Popcorn, Pogo Party, and Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick. * I, Zombie Game Pack - $150,000 Contains the I, Zombie levels besides the first one. * Vasebreaker Game Pack - $150,000 Contains the Vasebreaker levels besides the first one. * Last Stand Game Pack - $100,000 Contains the Last Stand levels besides the first one. * Marigold Sprout - $2500 * Sprout - $7500 * Bronze Mystery Sprout - $15,000 * Silver Mystery Sprout - $30,000 * Gold Mystery Sprout - $50,000 * Golden Watering Can - $10,000 * Fertilizer - $750 for five, max of twenty can be owned at any given time * Bug Spray - $1000 for five, max of twenty can be owned at any given time * Phonograph - $15,000 * Gardening Glove - $1000 * Mushroom Garden - $30,000 * Aquarium Garden - $30,000 * Wheel Barrow - $200 * Stinky the Snail - $3000 * Tree of Wisdom - $10,000 * Tree Food - $2500, max of 10 can be owned at any given time * Houses Suburban Trailer Home Scary House Future House Clown House * House Levels * Level one: 8000 * Level two: 16,000 * Level three: 24,000 * Level four: 32,000 * Level five: 45,000 * Imitater: $30,000 * Wall-nut First Aid: $2000 * Bacon: $50 the first time, $500 after. * Mallets: Three for $3000 Six for $5000 Nine for $7000